


Red and Blue Make Purple

by COTwild



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, DO NOT POST ANYWHERE ELSE, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay, Human Experimentation, M/M, Monster Tom, Nightmares, Red leader Tord, Slow Burn(ish), Tom Needs a Hug, Tom has PTSD, Torture, WTFuture, blind tom - Freeform, drugged, they all need a hug fr, told needs a hug, tom goes blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COTwild/pseuds/COTwild
Summary: The red army's growth had slowed and the resistance used it to their advantage. They needed more people on their side to attack the commie and stop his communistic spread.Tord didn't know why he allow his reaches to slow, he wanted world domination! He couldn't have gotten bored now could he? He had to fight the resistance and take over Japan and Africa!He didn't know anymore and most of his days were spent in his office creating new inventions and tools even if they weren't all exactly useful. He didn't expect his door to be thrown open, or to be drugged and then grabbed by the arms and dragged out by his own soldiers; paul and pat as well. he also didn't expect to be thrown into a room with a very angry, black eyed Jehovahs witness but here we are.the world works in mysterious ways.Eddsworld is owned by edd Gould
Relationships: Edd & Matt & Tom & Tord (Eddsworld), Edd & Matt & Tom (Eddsworld), Edd & Matt (Eddsworld), Edd & Tom (Eddsworld), Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Future Tom/Future Tord | Red Leader (Eddsworld), Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you want!!! what other tags should I add?

The two major powers, the red army and the resistance, were constantly at war with one another ever since the red army first rose to power. It brought Britain down first before moving to the countries around it but because of that Britain's own counter force was created, the resistance, and they freed most of their cities from the red armies rule.

The red leader was obviously furious, not only at the loss of territory but that someone would go against him. He knew who it would be, they had almost managed to beat him before, but he let them be for now. He would spread his reach to Russia, he hoped, before moving down to China and India but he was met with a bigger challenge then expected from the British resistance. From Edd Matt and Tom. He knew he couldn't let them continue but he no longer seemed to want to fight anymore.

He blamed it on the resistance, they had stopped the headway he was making and everything became a bit harder as countries started setting up meetings and bargainings in an attempt to help themself and throw the others under a bus.

While the red leader was trying to figure out his way into China, the resistance was spreading its reached out as well.

The three main leaders weren't exactly what others would expect. A cola lover, a narcissist and a drunk. Unlike the red leader they weren't as strict with their names, Edd Tom and Matt used frequently between the soldiers and family's. They only used their code names when out in the field, green blue and purple.

They worked together to try and bring down their once friend, panicking when people start disappearing and monsters are set lose to attack innocent people. Out of the three, blue was the toughest, followed by green then purple. He had to take up that role after the commie betrayed them. After they were left broken and homeless, Tom had to step up and help his friends. Matt, as usual, didn't truly understand why tord would betray them and Edd was a wreck that Tom had to hold together.

Although he was the toughest Tom was also the sweetest, at least when it came to the families they protected. The children worshiped him, the parents loved him and the soldiers only showed their utmost respect when they crossed paths. He was the one of the best sharp shooters and could handle a multitude of guns and other weapons as well as being skilled in hand to hand combat. The other two were just as dangerous as him, but his determination set him apart from the rest.

He would do anything for the people he cares about.

With the red army's low activity the resistance grew, moving through the UK and towards England and other countries. If they could get enough people to help fight against the commie then his rule will be no more.


	2. Tom

Tom groaned as he received yet another email, bending the cheap plastic casing that held the ink for his pen out of frustration.

Although Edd was mainly in charge of emails and working out deals with other countries he was contacted for help with plans and battle strategies and occasionally some plain old email. Worst of all the screen was a bit blurry if he moved his eyes to quickly, adding to his frustration and causing a headache to form.

As he read through the email for the third time a knock announced the presence of someone outside his office door and Tom instantly called them in.

"Hey Tom, what do you think would be the best piece of fabric to order?" Matt questions as he moves over to the shorter male. Matt was in charge of minor things that he wouldn't mess up to much, clothing and organizing the rooms of new coming volunteers, soldiers and refugees.

"This pattern is a lot prettier but it costs some more," He explain, holding up the mix of greens.

"What's the difference?" Tom questions, rolling his eyes at the ginger, "Get the cheaper one Matt-"

"But that one rips easily!" He whines, glancing at the other fabric with slight distance, "and its ugly."

Tom groans and pinches the bridge of his nose, wishing he had kept some Smirnoff in his office for times like this. The other fabric was only somewhat different, a bit thinner and more yellow then it's counter part.

"How much more is it?"

"One fifty for every yard we get, the other one is one thirty." He explains and Tom sighs.

"And how much do you want to get?" Matt stayed quiet after that.

"You also have to consider that they would sew differently. How good are they with trapping heat? With keeping out the cold? Can they be breezy and allow easy movement?" Matt purses his lips as his brows furrow.

"Try this, get enough to make one of whatever you have in mind using both fabrics. Test it out in different conditions and then send me an email about which one works best. I'll check it over then send it to edd." Tom explains and Matt nods his head.

"We will also be getting a new batch of people coming in, remind edd that we have to meet them tomorrow." Matt tells Tom to the eyeless mans surprise.

"I know, I got the email earlier. Thanks for the reminder," that caused Matt to brighten up a bit, "I'll remind edd, don't worry. Go finish your work."

With that the ginger turned around and left toms office, letting the man groan in frustration as he slumped in his chair.

He could really go for a drink right now.

~

It was later that day when Tom finally finished all the emails and made a new training plan with the help of a small cup of Smirnoff, it kept him on his toes, that he got from one of the passing soldiers.

He threw back what was left in his cup as he waited for his computer to turn off. He never left his desk until he was sure there was no way anyone could look through his files, at least no one besides him or edd. Matt wouldn't step into the room unless tom was there or he was looking for something but even then the chances were small.

Tom stood and put the cup away before turning the lights off and leaving the room. The hallways weren't lit the best, some of the lights flickering while others were out fully. Most of the power was being used in the homes and kitchens at this time and it left most of the soldiers on edge as they were the most vulnerable now.

Tom glances at his watch, sighing at the time, 5:54, before continuing forward. He passed a few soldiers who were patrolling the halls and they saluted him as he passed. Just as Tom took a left, footsteps quickly approached him. He simply smirked before picking up his pace, turning left when he feigned right before the person finally caught up to him.

"Tom!" They whine and he chuckles as he throws his arm over Levi's shoulders. The kid had grown since Tom first meet him at the amusement park all those years ago, taller then Tom and still growing.

"Hey Levi." He chuckles the smaller male smiling wide.

"Wanna go to the shooting range?" He questions and Tom laughs again.

"Why not, maybe this time you might be better then me." Tom teased as the two made there way further through the base.

When they arrived at the shooting range they quickly took out the personal hand guns that were kept on their person at all times and walked over to two separate booths as a worker started to set it up for them.

The targets were let out and they were both given earmuffs to protect against the noise. The timer was counting down and soon they were shooting. Some of the targets moved across the field, some were stationary and popped up and down from the ground roof and walls. Most already had bullet holes in them.

The guns were deafening as as the two skilled sharpshooters went after each target. Tom was slowing down slightly, missing targets and getting frustrated. Levi noticed this and as the time ended and an alarm rang he turned to Tom who was rubbing his eyes with an angry frown.

"Are you Alright?" He questions worriedly but Tom just waves him away, putting is gun back in his holster to rub at his eyes with both hands.

"Yes, I'm fine do not worry." Tom mumbles, pulling his hands away to blink against the light as his eyes readjusted. The blurry, fuzziness was gone and he glanced at the targets.

"Looks like you have gotten better then me." Tom exclaims with a chuckle, putting emphasis on the word have. Levi puffs up with pride and Tom shakes his head, talking with the kid as they leave the gun range.

He bid Levi goodbye and walked to his private quarters. The hall had three doors that led to his, edds and Matt's room. They were the largest in the base, a base that consisted of up to five different buildings or sectors. They were surrounded by trees on all sides including the pathways between each building; hiding in plain sight was always a good tactic.

Tom rubbed his eyes and moved to clean his gun and refill his ammo before dinner was called. Then he would be leaving sector two for sector four. The fuzziness had finally made a headache form and Tom quickly grabbed the pain medication he kept for whenever he was extremely hungover, but that was rare now so the container was still full. He swallowed two with a cup of water and moved to his bed to wait for the bell.


	3. Downhill

The red army had grown exponentially within the few years since they truly made themselves know, a year after the robot incident that left their leader crippled.

After that they continued to grow and their expansion had made it to multiple different countries before it started to slow. Now the red leader was in his office, signing document after document. Paul and pat were somewhere in the building doing something, either training new recruits or also looking over documents, the less important ones at least.

He was just adding the final touches to a document when there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Tord growled, everyone knew not to bother him unless he called for them.

"It's Paul."

"What do you want?" Tord ground out, rubbing at his face as the door opens.

"You called for me, what did you want?" The man questions, raising one of his bushy eyebrows at his leader once he closed the door.

"I did not call for anyone-" Tord was interrupted when there was a second knock at his door, followed by a voice calling out, "red leader?"

"What now?" Tord growls as Paul opens the door for the other man.

"You called for me?" Pat explains, sharing a look with Paul.

"I called for nobody!" Tord snarls, slamming his robotic fist against his desk and leaving an indent in the wood.

"Calm Down tord, It was probably a miscommunication. There is no need to get angry-" the conversation stops when door to tords office gets thrown open, two of his own soldiers storm in with their weapons drawn and pointing at the three men.

"What is this nonsense? Soldiers lower your weapons this instant!" Paul shouts, turning to stand in front of pat. Tord reaches for the gun he always keeps hidden there and holds back a curse when his hand hits nothing but air.

Tords main scientist, Christopher bingbong, steps inside the office followed by his lackey. The last name was comical, everyone who heard it would laugh or snicker up until the very man stepped into the room. The man was a genius but he was also extremely stupid. He had been able to make hundreds of clones to try and make a movie that solely tord and three other liked more money instead of trying to make better movies.

The cloning wasn't the only thing the man knew how to do, DNA splicing and genetic engineering was his best skill. He was the reason that three different soldiers had been changed into monsters, each attempt had ended in a catastrophic failure. At least that was how tord viewed it.

Christopher thought of them as successes, like three lives weren't lost for a monster who's own weight was its downfall.

"Red leader!" He exclaims and tord narrows his eyes, robotic hand clenching into a fist. Christopher simply smirks, eyes trailing along the red appendage.

"Fire." He states and before either of the three men can react a bullet is embedded into the mechanical plating of tords arm, causing it to go offline when the bullet lets out a electric shock.

"What are you doing?!" Tord snarls at his men, his soldiers, which had turned on him, "I'm your leader! This is treason and I will have you all executed!"

No one even flinches at the threat or the venom dripping from the words and tord lets out a growl.

"This little show is pathetic, really, your army is no longer yours. Men," He snaps his fingers then and all of the soldiers stand up straighter, "collect the prisoners and blow the place."

Paul lunges at the mad scientist but a quick dart to the neck causes him to stumble when he lands. Pat is instantly at his side, Letting out a grunt as another dart lodges in his neck as well. Tord glares at the back of Christopher's head, his most powerful weapon disabled and his gun gone, and first struggle when the men close in. One of them he can tell is grinning under their mask when the dart is roughly shoved into his neck.

"You will pay for this." Managed before the drug starts to take affect, numbing his mind and blurring his vision. Just as he was falling unconscious, tord knew he heard the laughter of one smug asshole.


	4. Trapped

With fuzzy vision and a headache, tord slowly came back to himself. He was being dragged by a few of what had once been his own soldiers into some underground prison, one that he himself did not recognize.

Tord looks around and only when he looks to his right does he realize that they had taken his arm, leaving only the robotic stump that acted like the join and socket.

Holding back a curse and wishing he could fight back against his captors, tord let's his head hang with a sigh. They continued to walk down the hallway before stopping at a door. They put in an ID number and the second the doors open screaming echos towards him.

"I swear to god when I get out you will regret everything you did!" Someone shouted, slamming something against whatever bars they were being held.

Mother fuckers!" The voice shouts again and tord tenses, recognizing the British accent that accompanied the voice.

"Dear jehovah! Of course the commie bastard is behind this!" Tom growled thrashing against the bars of the cell as the group comes into view. Tord tenses even more, his muscles protesting at it.

With an amused chuckle, the guards open the cell and throw tord in. Without waiting, Tom throws himself at the other male. Punches and kicks landing against both men.

The fight continues for a bit longer before there's another chuckle and then a click followed by Tom tensing before throwing himself away, screaming as he's electrocuted.

Tom continues to wither on the ground as tord looks through the bars at Christopher, the man was grinning with amusement. With a second click the power turns off and Tom is left panting in the ground, eyes half lidded and wet with unshed tears. Against his own will, tord is surprised that that the Jehovah's Witness hadn't passed out.

"Don't think about hurting our little Guinea pig red, or else you'll be faced with something worse." Bingbong threatens before turning and walking away with most of the guards in tow. Looking around, tord spots Paul and pat in the other two cells. They were separate but facing each other, a strange form of torture to keep the two so close but still prevent them from so much as touching.

"Faen," he curses, hand curling into a fist as his eyes trail along the bars of the cell in search of a weak spot. Tom lets out a disgustingly wet burp followed by a loud pain filled groan before slowly pushing himself up on shaking arms

"Long time no see, huh old friend?" Tord teases as he watches the dark eyes man push himself up against a wall.

"I'm not your friend you bastard. If I could I would kill you right now"

A Scoff, "as if you could jehova."

"Fuck you, I'm one of the top assassins in the rebellion. I know multiple types of hand to hand combat. I know exactly where and how hard to hit a person to leave them paralyzed from the waist down," He continued, his eyes seeming to darken as he continues to speak, "I know precisely where to stab a full grown man to sever his liver and cause him to die in agony as he's poisoned by his own intestinal fluids. I know the temperature at which the blood in a humans system would begin to freeze if left out in freezing temperatures and how long your brain could continue to function if I were to cut off your oxygen supply by applying pressure to a specific spot along your neck.

"So please tord, fight me and I'll finally end this war by killing you" slowly his snarls had started to quiet and it allowed them to hear a beep that caused Tom to cower away.

"Thank you Tom for giving me all that vital information! Next time I will have to pick you Brian for more interesting facts." Christophers voice purred through the intercom attached to the wall.

Tord doesn't reply, to shocked by what he had learn and by the fact that Tom had backed off so easily at the voice of the idiotic scientist. he had rarely ever seen tom back off in such a manner before, the only times that had ever come close was when Edd or Matt were to stop him from attacking tord.

The fact that someone else could make him back down so easily did not sit well with tord.

"How long have you been here?" The man questions, deciding to change the topic.

"4-"

"4 what? Days? Week?"

"4 months." He sighs, curling up slightly and running his hand through his spiky messed up hair.

4 months, 4 fucking months. His enemy and one of the rebellions leaders had been weakened without tom for four months and he hadn't been told? No had noticed!?

They sit in silence for a bit more after that revelation, the only sound coming from the soft noises of the other two men who were still fast asleep. Then the lights turn off and tom turns away, moving onto the blankets that would make up their beds for as long as hey stay in their new prison.

"Good night old friend." Tord laughs, finding a slight amusement about their predicament.

"Fuck off commie." Tom sighs with little bite and then silence reigns over them once more.


	5. Water

The lights snapping on was what woke him, tord pushing himself up on one arm and blinking his eyes as he waits for them to focus.

He looks over to his cell mate, finding Tom working out as best as he could in the cramped space.

"Stop staring commie." He hisses as he starts doing push-ups. Tord just rolls his eyes and turns his attention to the other two people in the cell ward. Paul and pat were both awake, silently staring at each other, before their eyes turned to tord.

"What happened?" Paul questions as pat licks his lips.

"Christopher drugged us and took us to a new place. He took over the army right below our noses. He took my arm as well." Tord explains and the other two men nod. Paul's eyes stray towards Tom and his eyebrows rise.

"He got Jehovah's Witness too." Tord adds, ignoring the snarled mutterings of the other man. Looking over his shoulder, Tord watches for a moment as Tom starts doing crunches.

"Is there any reason your doing that besides to be annoying?" Tord snarks but Tom doesn't answer, sweat dripping into his eyes.

The cells fall into silence after that.

~

It's a few hours later that someone else comes in. Tom has finally stopped exercising and was staring at the ceiling of their shared cell. Tord had simply dozed against the wall.

The person who comes in is carrying two gallons of water, one hooked on each hand, and is followed by two other people. The second has another two gallons while the third is armed with a cattle prod.

"Against the wall." The first one commands, stoping in front of Tord and toms cell door. Tom is quick to do as they say but Tord doesn't move, narrowing his eyes at Tom before glaring at the guard.

"Against the wall." He snaps again.

"Commie get your ass over here." He hears Tom snarl but ignores him and instead crosses his arms where he is.

"Fine, no water for either of you." He shrugs and one of the guys with the galloons walks away. The guard and second man move over to Paul and pat. They share a glance, trying to decide whether or not to follow tords image or to move away.

Pat sends a shrug tords way before moving to the wall, steps sluggish and slow. The guard grins and take a gallon from the second man, opening pats cell to throw the gallon at the prisoner. Paul follows pat and the two get a gallon of water. Then the two men leave, the guard smirking at Tord as he passes their cell.

"You motherfUKER!" He hears from Tom before he's tackled.

"Why couldn't you just move!?" Tom snarls, slamming his fists into tords chest. This time when he hears the beep he doesn't stop, continuing to punch and scratch Tord for his idiocy. The electricity comes soon after the beep, causing Tom to stiffen up and fall off of tord, withering on the floor as whoever was in control continued to keep the electricity going.

"Bad, bad Thomas." A voice cackles and then Tom stops withering, breathing heavily as he lays on the floor. He stays like that for a moment before he drags himself onto his elbows and over to his side of the cell.

"Because of... your idiocy! We will be going without water for a week." Tom snarls and Tord rolls his eyes.

"If you can't go without water for a week then your just weak." He snaps back and Tom scoffs, shaking his head.

"You really are stupid huh." He mutters then goes silent, closing his eyes with a sigh. The lights go out and the four prisoners are thrown into darkness.

"Im surprised you hadn't begged the guard to give you your own gallon if you cared so much about having water." Tord snarks, detesting the dark silence that had fallen over them.

"Let me sleep." Tom replies after a moment.

"Sleep? Your ridiculous! Allowing them to control your life?! Your pathetic." Tord waits for a reply, but when nothing comes he frowns.

"Not going to say anything? Of course you wouldn't." When he still gets no retort he lays down, staring into the darkness. A flash of red catches his attention and they focus on a beeping dot the must represent the hidden camera within the cell.

He doesn't know how long he spends staring at the dot, but at some point he hears movement from either Paul or pat, it was kinda hard to figure out who it was. Then they went quite and a few moments later he hears Paul's familiar snores. A few more blinks of the red dot passes while everything is silent before theirs a slight groan from his cell mate.

His head turns in the direction, was Tom awake? Was something else hurting him? He didn't care he just wanted to enjoy any show he'll put on.

He only hears toms even breathing before another groan echos within the quite cell. The groan was followed by a whimper, so soft he wasn't sure he heard it at first. The groans start to increase in volume, something obviously paining his cell mate, as well as the whines and whimpers. They continue to get louder as Tom starts to twitch on the blankets he was given.

This continues for a while, Tord not knowing what to do. On on hand, he didn't care if the Jehovah's Witness suffered a nightmare and he could let him continue to sleep on, on the other hand his pained and fearful noises were annoying since he wasn't the one to cause them and was tempted to wake him, but then again he didn't really care.

With a sigh since he knew if Tom got any louder he would more then likely attract the attention of the guards or would wake Paul and pat from their naps, so Tord props himself up on his elbows, head tilting in the direction of the other man.

"Hey, Jehovah... Jehovah wake up!" The other man continues to whimper, "wake up tom!" He snapped and went silent when he heard a gasp from his cell mate.

He can hear toms shuddering breaths as the man sits up, the sound of his hands rubbing against his cheeks. Tord keeps his breathing slow and even, trying to make sure the man doesn't know he's awake.

"Fuck..." he hears Tom whisper, followed by a bit of soft crying. Then he hears him take a deep death and crack some part of his body before sighing.

"Get it together Thomas. Edd and matt should be here any day now..." he mumbles before sighing again. He shuffled around on his side of the cell, probably laying back down. He doesn't seem to try to nap again and Tord continues to breath evenly, wondering exactly what Tom has been dreaming about.


	6. Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so every other week I work on my stories and will spam update all four at once on Sunday or Saturday.  
> so this week I worked on chapters, next week break, the week after that chapters :)

A few days pass and the guards hadn't returned. all of them had starved, though the ones who suffered the most were Tord and tom since they didn't even have water to drink to staunch their hunger.

"How are you not hungry?" Tord growls, glaring at his oddly calm cell mate. Ever since the guards had denied them water and toms attack, the eyeless man had remained on his side of the cell unless he had to use the bathroom, going to the center of the back wall and quickly taking care of his business.

tord had the decency to look away as the other man went, tom doing the same for him. it was an awkward set up.

"They feed us twice a week, Monday's and Thursday's. I've been here for four months commie, now ask me that question again."

How was he still so active if he's only eaten twice a week? the man still did his daily workouts, though Tord had noticed how they had begun to get shorter as well as the fact that tom had begun squinting in the low light, more so then the others.

it was a day later when they finally bring food for the prisoners, Tord moving to the back wall like they demand to get the food, not willing to go for three more days without something to eat and drink. the guard with the cattle prod steps in first, allowing the other one with the tray of food to come in and feed them what looks to be slop with bits of some type of meat and vegetable mixed in. 

Tord watches as the scientist puts more food on the tray on toms side of the cell then his and he has to refrain from cursing both men out. what he doesn't notice was the fact that tom had seen the same thing, flinching at the sight of the larger portion.

"How come you get more food!?" Tord growls after both men finish their jobs in feeding all four prisoners. tom just rolls his eyes, glaring at the food with disdain and fear.

"You don't wanna know." He growls back, sighing before he begins eating slowly. Tord rolls his eyes at the other mans dramatics and begins to eat, actually surprised with the fact that the food tasted better then it looked.

he finishes second after Paul, pat coming in third with tom still picking at the food on his plate. he had to have eaten less then half of what he was given and tord wants to say something about him being ungrateful when tom speaks first.

"Take it. I don't want anymore." He growls, sliding the tray of half eaten food towards Tord. Tord narrows his eyes but doesn't question his behavior, taking the tray and beginning to eat. He eats some before passing it to pat who's besides him and got the least amount compared to the three of the newer prisoners.

A quick glance at Tom further confuses the red leader, the man was curled up on his side with his blanket draped over himself. He was absolutely silent.

The food is finished and the tray passed back to Tord. He doesn't give it to Tom, instead stacking the trays and pushing them into a corner. He didn't know what was wrong with the man but he didn't want to set him off.

Some time passes and Tord is annoyed with how silent everyone was. He had nothing to say to his two closest men, having said everything already, and they hadn't even turned the lights off, making it almost impossible to fall asleep. At least for him, he wasn't sure about Tom.

The man had been silent and absolutely still since the food had come. Thinking back to it, tom had seemed very tense during the whole thing, distraught and even disturbed.

The lights brightens and Tord winces, grumbling under his breath. This time he had caught sight of toms flinch, wondering what exactly was about to happen to have the strong willed man all but cowering at the brightening of lights.

Four guards and a scientist come in and stop in front of their cell. Tom sits up quickly, backing himself into the corner of the cell.

"You know the drill, get over here." One of the guard states unlocking the cell door. All of the guards held either cattle prods or batons.

"Fuck off." Tom snarls and then seems to growl, sounding more animal then man.

Tords brows furrowed and he begins to worry, what the fuck is this idiot doing? He's going to get the shit beat out of him if he doesn't do what they say.

"I thought you learned your lesson the first month here." A different guard sighs, shaking his head before gesturing to his partner with the cattle prod to enter first.

The man walks in and Tom throws himself at him, tackling the man to the ground and digging his hands in. One slashed out, gouging the mans eyes and the other goes for his throat.

The scene doesn't last longer then a minute when a beep sounds and Tom screams, withering on the floor but still somehow managing to fight the guards off for a bit longer. The man he had injured was groaning on the floor, blood leaking from multiple different places.

He cringes at the kick that Tom receives to his stomach and then head, causing the man to go limp. The collar finally seems to stop shocking him and he relaxes further on the floor.

The guards grab him under his pits and lift him up. The action finally seems to be to much for Tom and the man vomits onto the floor of their cell.

Then the guards drag him out and he watches tord through lidded eyes as he leaves.

Tord has to give it to him, the fact that he hadn't passed out through that whole ordeal deserved his respect.

There is a painful silence after the guards leave with Tom, the three remaining prisoners look at each other before there's a loud scream and it could only be coming from one person.

Tord had always wanted to hear tom scream before, but by his own hand of course. He had tom scream at him too, but nothing sounded like this. This was absolute anger, pain and fear mixed with desperation as Tom screamed and screamed before he was silence quickly.

The silence seemed even worse then before, and even worse then the screaming.


End file.
